


Prove It

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Stargate SG-1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Daniel and Jonas propose a ridiculous fan theory. Sam is intrigued.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jonas Quinn, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jonas Quinn
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one, but this prompt wasn't easy!

“What are you talking about?”

Jonas and Daniel both flinched as Sam approached them with a tray.

“Nothing in particular,” Daniel said, gesturing for Sam to sit. Jonas visited Earth regularly, and he and Daniel got along better than ever before.

“Just some random, ground breaking discovery?” she teased, opening her sandwich and pulling the lattuce off the ham. The lattice was soggy most of the time. She was right to do it.

“Not exactly.” Jonas picked up his banana and started peeling it. “But I finished reading those Harry Potter books you gave me the last time I was here.”

“Oh,” Sam said, nodding. “Did you like them?”

Daniel grinned and Jonas found himself returning the smile. “Sure.”

“We made ground breaking discovery, though,” Daniel said and Jonas’s eyebrows shot up.

“Tell me.”

“We both agree that Harry and Draco are in love.”

Sam didn’t flinch. She didn’t pull a face, just leaned back, folded her hands over her chest and looked at the both of them in the unnatural light of the mess. “Prove it.”


End file.
